


Glem meg ei

by Kikki1



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikki1/pseuds/Kikki1
Summary: Baby, I'd love you to want meThe way that I want youThe way that it should beBaby, you'd love me to want youThe way that I want toIf you'd only let it be





	Glem meg ei

**Author's Note:**

> Denne ficen er ment som et slags takk for meg. Jeg skulle egentlig snike meg ut i stillhet, men så hørte jeg en gammel slager på radioen og vips så skjedde dette. 
> 
> Takk alle dere fine for gode ord, kudos og støtte ❤️.  
> Dette har vært et lite eventyr fra første fic ble postet januar i fjor, og jeg er evig takknemlig for alle erfaringer skrivingen har gitt meg.  
> Det føles rett å runde av her. Fra nå av kan jeg fokusere fullt på alle de nydelige ficsa som blir produsert, gleder meg. Må det aldri ta slutt! ❤️  
> (Jeg lar likevel døra stå ørlite på gløtt, itilfelle jeg plutselig får lyst til å skrive noen ord.)
> 
> Ficen er skrevet mens Lobos "I'd Love You To Want Me" gikk på repeat. Bare nevner det for det for de av dere som skulle være spesielt interessert.
> 
> Kyss, klapp og klem  
> Kikki ❤️❤️

Den mørkebrune hytta ligger lavt i terrenget, omkranset av grønne busker og blomstrende rhododendron. Akkurat slik morfaren ønsket det da han tålmodig bar treverk og utstyr den lange veien ned fra hovedveien. En grønn oase to steinkast fra fjæra, med kun en smal bergvegg som beskyttelse mot havets knusende krefter.

På dager som i dag er det overveldende vakkert her. Bølgene skvulper dovent mot de grove steinene, den friske lukten av sjø skyller innover land. Det er så idyllisk at det nesten ikke føles ekte, som om noe så fortryllende umulig kan finne sted. Glemt er herjing og iskald storm, alt viskes ut under den stekende sola.

 

Harde strå stikker mot de bare leggene når han langsomt nærmer seg målet. Setter forsiktig foten ned, aldri helt trygg på hvilke farer som lurer i det tette villnisset.

Den brune benken står stødig på utkikkspunktet, det stedet i verden han føler seg tryggest. Benken som har fått æren av å bo på den fineste plassen, der hvor utsikten på sitt mektigste. Det er dit han drar for å jorde seg, samle trådene når nøstet blir så alt for stort og uoversiktlig.

Han lar blikket gli over havet, sola speiler seg i vannskorpa og danner et glitrende lysspill i de små krusningene. Det er nesten vondt å se på. Likevel klarer han ikke rive blikket til seg. Han stirrer til øynene svir og store tårer triller nedover kinnet, varme dråper som brenner mot leppene og gjør at smaken av salt hav treffer smaksløkene. Han stirrer som det er siste gang, hver en detalj er like viktig å huske. Et siste desperat minne som må vare i evig tid.

Den gamle benken står stadig støtt, selv om malingen flasser og spikrene er blitt rustrød. Gule løvetann har lagt hodet sitt på setet, de dekker nesten hele benken med sine friske farger.

Løvetannen minner om han. Disse sterke plantene som kan utholde alle hindre, like vakre og uberørt av andres meninger og styr.

Han som alltid står stødig i stormen, som ikke lar seg knekke av harde ord og uvitenhet. Han som mestrer det kunststykket å være sterk og modig, og samtidig så åpen og myk.

Han som rommet alt, tåler alt. Han som ser rett gjennom harde skall og opparbeidet forsvar, og likevel liker det han ser. Omfavner det vonde og såre, den delen ingen orker å se. De delene som må gjemmes bort og som helst ikke skal finnes.

Han drar opp mobilen, retter kamera mot benken og løvetann og knipser raskt. Det er nesten umulig å se, skjermen blir for mørk i det skarpe lyset. Han puster dypt en-to-tre ganger, før han trykker send. Det er dumt og hensynsløst, men det er for sent å angre. Kontoen for feil er allerede overtrukket, snart må prisen betales.

Han sukker dypt, lirker mobilen ned i den stramme baklomma.

Ute av syne og alt det der.

Tankene flyter utover havet, lar seg ikke stoppe eller styre. Den sterke sola borer seg inn, lyser opp steder han har glemt og fortrengt. Steder som ikke finnes og ting som ikke har skjedd.

 

Som første gang de møttes. Hans første store kunde på lenge. I månedsvis hadde han levd inni linsa på kamera. Fordypet seg i de små detaljer. Øyeblikk av hverdag som bare glir av sted. Besatt av tanken på å fange flest mulig av de glippende øyeblikk, feste dem før de forsvinner i forglemmelighetens hav. Lange netter i mørkerommet, oppslukt i jakten på de perfekte nyanser. Perfekte motiv. En desperat jakt etter noe ekte, noe som kan føles i alle kroker.

Det var ikke uproblematisk å skulle selge, men det var prisen å betale. For å drive med kunsten må du også kunne gi slipp, uansett hvor vondt det er. Derfor sto han der, innstilt på at denne gangen skulle han klare det. Han skulle være både sjarmerende og morsom, en som uten problem skiller seg fra det han har skapt. En som fryder seg over tanken på at sykehuset skal bruke den generøse donasjonen på nettopp hans kunst, en som gjør det med glede.

 Fra det øyeblikk han kom inn i rommet var han fortapt, han hadde ingen sjans.

Sto bare å stirret når den høyreiste skikkelsen i hvitt fløt mot han, tok fra han evnen til å danne forståelige setninger. Alt han så var grønne øyne som strålte mot han, lekne krøller som danset mot huden. Hvordan skulle han klare å snakke og opptre normalt når munnen var tørr og knærne gav etter? Han ble stående å smile stramt og rart, klamret seg til den utrakte hånda. Klarte knapt å opptatte navnet. Isak. Isak Valtersen. Overlege og avdelingssjef på nevrologisk avdeling.

 _Isak_.

 På tross av hans egen patetiske innsats fikk han komme tilbake, igjen og igjen.  Se på tomme vegger og komme med forslag. Han spant i vei som alltid. Dro Isak med seg til studioet. Gestikulerte og fortalte ivrig om de ulike bildene. Hva han tenkte, hvor de ble tatt. Hva som var tanken bak.

Ivrig, for ivrig og alt for mye.

Som alltid. Alltid alt for mye.

Isak bare smilte, så på han med de strålende øynene som lyste så intenst levende. Isak som strøk han over armen, sa at han likte måten han tenkte. Han, som bare består av rot og overdrevne forestillinger. Et virrvarr av et sinn som ingen egentlig kan like eller ta på alvor.

Likevel stirret Isak inn i øynene hans, granskende og utforskende. Som om han ville strekke seg inn i hans indre, utforske alle delene av sjelen.

Et sinn som skifter mellom dypt mørke og grandiose svevende høyder, en evig elv som aldri tar slutt eller ligger stille.

Det eneste konstante er fotografiene han tar,  de danner et rotete speil av alt han er. Selv de mørkeste tjærefylte motiv tok Isak i mot. Så på han med fascinasjon og ærefrykt, som om Even var noe å ha. Som han var viktig.

De ble venner. Eller nei, aldri venner, det var alltid noe mer. Noe dypt og ekte som satte han i brann og vekket til live selv de mest bortgjemte bestanddeler av den han er.

De dro på fjelltur, badet, danset, lo og levde. Alltid med kamera rundt halsen. Alle mulige unnskyldninger for å få det perfekte bilde, mens egentlig ville han bare ha tid med Isak. Gjøre alt, prøve alt. Opplevd verden gjennom Isak sine glitrende øyne, se alt gjennom filteret i hans sinn. 

De lå dovent å solte seg i snøen når Even fikk smake Isak sine myke lepper for første gang. Mens solen stekte mot øyelokkene, bøyde Isak seg mot han og presset et raskt kyss mot munnen hans. Like hurtig trakk han seg tilbake, slo hånda mot ansiktet og lot «unnskyld unnskyld unnskyld» flyte ut i en ustoppelig strøm. Kun den svake smaken av appelsin mot leppene vitnet om det som hadde skjedd. Det grønne blikket var åpent, øynene store og sårbare.

Det var ikke til å holde ut. Derfor la Even hånda rundt nakken hans og dro han mot seg med en kraft som gjenspeilte alt han følte. Han dyttet Isak ned i snøen og satte seg overskrevs over lårene hans, mens han kysset han med alt han hadde. De kysset til leppene var såre og røde, til de ikke lenger hadde pust igjen, til de utslitt kollapset i snøen hvor de lå og bare pustet hverandre inn.

Begge visste det. Dette var ikke et øyeblikks løssluppent begjær, dette var viktig. Dette var alt.

Isak var modig. Isak forlot mann og villa på byens beste vestkant til fordel for en sliten sykehushybel sammen med studenter og pendlere.

Isak som tok ansiktet hans varsomt mellom hendene og lot fingertuppene gli mykt og beroligende over huden. Som fortalte at Even ikke skulle føle seg presset, han måtte gått uansett. Så lenge han følte det slik han gjorde, så lenge han kun hadde plass til Even i sitt hjerte.

Isak kunne ikke leve livet halveis, kunne ikke bli der han ikke lenger hørte hjemme. Selv om han hadde vært ute mang en vinternatt. Selv om Even visste hvor viktig tryggheten og stabiliteten i den villaen var for han.  Hva det betydde og hvilke rom i sjelen det fylte.

Likevel la han det bak seg. Tålte tapet av det som hadde vært, og utholdt smerten til den han forlot. Fordi det var rett og nobelt og viktig. Fordi det er nettopp slik Isak er.

Mens Even er veik, ute av stand til å tåle. Ute av stand til å våge. Even som tre år før hadde gått ned på kne, bedt om å få dele livet med et annet menneske. Og ment det, ment det med alt han var og alt han hadde.

Og selv om de tre årene som fulgte hadde vært et stadig svevende fall mot bunnen, så hadde han likevel lovet. Selv om gløden var erstattet av irritasjon og kulde, så ble hun stadig ved hans side. Hun som trodde hun hadde funnet en spennende kunstner, en som ville lykkes og imponere. Som ble skuffet gang på gang over Even og hans rotløse sinn.

Så han nølte. Han nølte alt for lenge og alt for intenst. Sto med ett ben i begge leire mens hele hans verden brant foran øynene hans. Smeltet bort og forvitret, mens han bare sto der. Livredd for å våge, livredd for å feile atter en gang. Ute av stand til å tåle tanken på å såre, tanken på å være en enda større skuffelse enn han allerede var.  

Derfor tok han Isak med seg på hytta til morfar. Førte han mot senga. Lot klærne falle, måtte bare ha dette. En første og siste gang. Ga og tok det han fikk, alt måtte prøves og utforskes. Han tok i mot alt Isak ville gi, slukte det og gjemte det dypt inni seg. De ble til ett med tårefylte øyne, begge smertelig klar over hva dette betydde. Hva de hadde risikert og hva de hadde mistet.

Men de måtte bare, klarte ikke motstå trangen til å ha alt. Selv om det bare var for en kort stund. Et siste glimt av hva livet kunne vært.

Neste dag var Isak borte. For han visste det, et halv-liv var ikke nok.

Even dro hjem og trodde han kunne glemme, legge alt bak seg og gå videre med det livet han hadde forpliktet seg til.

Selvfølgelig gikk det til helvete. Alt var tomt, livet ble et såret dyr som langsomt slepte seg avgårde. Han mistet lysten til å stå opp, orket ikke ta bilder. Kameraet pakket han ned, stuet det bort innerst i skapet. Orket ikke tanken på å ha det i nærheten. Han fortjente det ikke, han fortjente å lide.

Hun merket det. Selvfølgelig merket hun det. Alt han prøvde å skjule kom sivende ut. La seg som et kvelende teppe over alt han var. Hun skjønte det ikke var en vanlig depresjon. Dette var mer. Hun kunne ikke trøste eller hjelpe, det var ingenting der.

Så hun dro. Smelte med dørene og skrek til han. Rev i stykker bilder og kasta ringen i do. Hun pøste ut all sin smerte og all sin sårhet. Alt han hadde vært så redd for tok han nå i mot. For det var det rette. Det var eneste vei.

Når det var over, gjemte han seg bort. Atter en gang hadde hans feighet og rot ødelagt alt. Han hadde såret alle som betydde noe.

Isak fortjente bedre, han fortjente hele verden. 

Likevel prøve han. Drevet av en kraft større enn han selv, en urkraft som ikke ville gi slipp. Han ringte og skrev meldinger, uten å få svar. Dro til og med til hybelen, hang utenfor i timesvis som en annen stalker. Uten hell.

Isak var borte, slaget var tapt.

 

Så han solgte leiligheten.

I Madrid står en Airbnb å venter på han. Han må bare bort, kan ikke lenger leve i ruinene av det som kunne vært.

Som et siste desperat rop sendte han bildene til sykehuset. Egoistisk og dumt, men han måtte bare. Alle bildene han tok mens de var sammen. Av alt de så, alt de hadde. All hans kjærlighet ligger i dem, alt han føler og alt han er.

Det var et slags farvel. Dette ville han gi Isak, et synlig bevis på det de hadde hatt sammen.

Med et inderlig håp om at Isak skjønner hvor viktig han er, hvor uendelig mye han betyr.

 

Han setter seg ned i gresset, ser utover havet en siste gang. Det blir lenge til han orker komme tilbake hit. Kan ikke komme før alle rester av Isak er borte, før han føler han kan klare seg uten han.

Så aldri.

Det vil aldri komme en dag han ikke vil ha Isak i sitt hjerte og i sine tanker. Derfor kan han aldri komme tilbake.

 Han trekker opp bena og støtter hode mot knærne. Det suser i ørene, kinna er fremdeles stive etter tårene som falt i sted.

Han enser knapt at bakken ved siden av han beveger seg, senkes ned av tyngden av et annet menneske. En sterk arm legges over skuldrene hans. Først nølende, før grepet strammes og presser han mot seg.

Even våger knapt å puste, livredd for å åpne øynene og se. Holder ikke ut tanken på at han kan ta feil. 

Langsomt snur han hodet.

 Møter det klare blikket han har drømt om så mange ganger. Et blikk som rommer mer varme enn han er istand til å holde ut.

Han ser hvordan Isak trekker pusten dypt og holder den der.  Biter seg lett i leppa før han ser på Even med en oppriktighet som trosser alt som er rett og mulig.

«Jeg ser deg. Og jeg vil ha deg. Alt du er og alt du har.»

Og med de ord falt alt på plass.

Med de ord ble alt rett i verden.

 


End file.
